


The Enjoyment of Watching

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Bottom Dean, Breeding stand, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut Dean, Come Inflation, Come play, Dean/OMCs - Freeform, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Older Castiel, Omega Dean, Oral Knotting, Public Sex, Sex Party, Sharing, Size Kink, Slut Dean, Spitroasting, Top Castiel, Twink Dean, Voyeur Castiel, Voyeurism, knot slut dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s right in there.” Castiel waved towards the main room where they typically entertained guests and hosted weekly knotting parties where Dean was put on display for any Alpha to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Enjoyment of Watching

Castiel pressed his lips to the mark on Dean’s neck, the mark that spoke of his claim, before he moved to carefully secure Dean’s arms to the breeding bench. Once finished with that task he easily rose to his feet and moved towards his Omega’s ass, trailing a hand down the bare slope of Dean’s back, until he reached his legs. Castiel’s fingers brushed against Dean before he secured Dean’s legs so they were spread perfectly.

The breeding bench he used had been custom designed so once Dean’s legs were secured down Castiel could spread them out as wide as possible to put his pretty Omega on full display. With a grin he listened as they clicked into place, locking Dean in that position, before he shifted forward.

Before him Dean’s soft pink, hairless balls and his small Omega cock were offered up for his eyes as he lightly trailed fingers over them causing Dean to shudder.

“It’s always such a treat to see that pretty ass of yours on display, ready to be fucked full.” His lips touched Dean’s lower back and then Castiel was retreating. “Are you ready?” he watched as Dean turned his head to regard his Alpha and nodded carefully.

The sound of the doorbell had a rush of anticipation thrumming under Castiel’s skin as he walked to the front door and greeted his friends. “I’ve been thinking about today all week.” Dean could hear one of the Alphas speaking and his ass clenched around the plug his mate had pressed inside him.

“He’s right in there.” Castiel waved towards the main room where they typically entertained guests and hosted weekly knotting parties where Dean’s holes were put on display for any Alpha to use.

Castiel was an Alpha who, while he enjoyed fucking and knotting Dean himself, far preferred watching as other Alphas fucked and used his Omega for hours until Dean’s once flat belly hung heavy with other Alphas’ come.

The sound of a zipper caught Dean’s attention but he kept his face forward even as he tried to present his ass for the Alpha he could smell. Fingers brushed his bare skin and he almost whined when his plug was tugged free. “Don’t worry little Omega.” The voice was rough with arousal, “I’ve got a knot for your wet little cunt.”

The blunt pressure of a thick cock pushed against Dean’s entrance while hands gripped Dean’s body. The Alpha pressed forward, cockhead popping in past the first ring of muscle, as he started to sink inside Dean’s cunt with a groan. “ _Oh_.” Dean clenched as he was stretched wide open and steadily filled up until he felt balls against his ass.

Dean’s fingers flexed as the Alpha slowly pulled back and snapped his hips forward to bury himself inside once more with a hard, quick snap. “So tight.” It was groaned as hands touched Dean’s body and fingers threaded through Dean’s hair.

Glazed green eyes looked up to see another Alpha standing in front of him. The scent of arousal hung thick around the man. He could feel fingers on his face, pressing, until he opened his mouth and was rewarded with another cock.

It pushed inside Dean’s mouth, bumping the back of his throat, until the Omega angled himself and worked to control his gag reflex. He was full at both ends, caught between two Alphas, as they started to move together.

His body was warm, pleasure building up with each brush of a cock against his prostate, while his mate watched on with multiple Alphas and one Beta who were all waiting their turn to use him. “You can come on him.” Castiel was speaking when Dean finally managed to tune into something other than harsh pants, moans and the slap of skin on skin as he was plowed from behind.

The Beta got to his feet and Dean heard the guy come to a stop next to him. More moans joined in with the sounds already filling the room and the cock in his ass started to catch on his rim, knot forming, until it had locked them together and Dean came on the burn of a knot stretching him wide open. He moaned around the cock in his mouth and shook at the feeling of warmth flooding his ass.

“You’re so lucky to have claimed him.” A voice spoke from next to Castiel. “Very lucky. He’s a greedy little whore, isn’t he?”

Dean didn’t bother trying to look over and instead forced himself to focus past his own pleasure to the Alpha who was starting to knot his mouth. It was caught behind his teeth and stretched his mouth open wide to the point he could feel the ache in his jaw.

He breathed through his nose and swallowed as best he could when warm semen started to shoot down his throat. Some of it leaked out of the sides of his mouth, dripping down, as the Alpha moaned in pleasure.

“Nothing like knotting a hot Omega mouth.” A rough voice spoke but Dean could hear the breathing of the third man picking up. He could hear moans and then something warm shot onto his back.

It was nothing like an Alpha coming on him, Castiel had invited friends over for one such occasion, but it still had a distinct feeling of being owned by another. He stayed there on his breeding bench, strapped down and caught between two Alpha knots, as the Beta started to  _rub_  his semen into Dean’s hot skin.

The Beta reached under to grab Dean’s cock and started he jack it, slipping over the skin with lube coated fingers, as Dean whimpered around the cock in his mouth. Fingers teased the head of his cock, pressed just right, as the Alpha in his ass ground against him and released another load.

He started to shake and twist as pleasure, too much, built inside him. The three men kept it up until he had come again and the knots buried inside him slipped free only to be replaced by new cocks within seconds.

They spent the day fucking into the willing Omega tied down in the middle of the room. Load after load of semen filled Dean up until it freely ran down the backs of his thighs, dripped from his mouth, while he whimpered and whined from the overstimulation.

Underneath him his belly had begun to swell from the copious amounts of come filling him, each new load only filling him further, as he whined lowly on his breeding bench.

He had long since gone completely limp on the breeding bench but the Alphas continued to fuck into him, stroking along his skin and praising Dean for taking their knots, until the sky darkened and Castiel was thanking them for the enjoyable show they had put on for him.

Castiel smiled as he watched the last of his friends leave out the front door and when he turned he breathed in the thick scent of arousal, Omega slick and Alpha pheromones that filled his house. It hung in the air as he walked back into the room where his Omega was completely limp on his breeding bench.

Freckled cheeks were flushed, green eyes hooded with pleasure, as Dean leaked out more semen and slick from his puffy cunt that they hadn’t plugged back up after the last fuck.

“Look at you.” Castiel murmured as he took in the semen covering his mate and the thoroughly fucked look Dean was sporting. “You’re all sloppy and fucked open for me. Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Yes, Alpha.” Dean’s voice was rough from his throat being fucked and knotted but Castiel only patted his ass with affection. “Is it your turn?” he didn’t bother turning his head and instead tried to angle his ass up.

“Of course. They did such a good job of fucking you open for me.” Castiel freed his cock from his pants, it was aching and hard, as he guided it to easily sink inside the messy Omega cunt. There was zero resistance as he went in balls deep and groaned in delight at the feeling of soaking wet heat surrounding him. “I love watching you getting fucked.” He gripped Dean’s hips and rolled his own back to snap them forward. “Love seeing you used up for hours and hours until you’re nice and pliant for me.”

Castiel’s heavy balls slapped against Dean’s ass and when he started up a quick hard pace he could hear the wet sound of his cock moving through Dean’s sloppy cunt. It was filthy and loud as he closed his eyes while getting lost in pleasure.

He could feel how it built up inside him, he was already so close to a knot, as he kept snapping his hips forward and burying himself over and over inside Dean. It was low moans and whimpers that reached his ears as Dean’s overstimulated body trembled at the pleasure Castiel was causing him.

Castiel knew Dean had nothing left in him, that if he came it would be dry, but he still angled for Dean’s prostate until his knot started to catch on Dean’s rim. It tugged at the puffy ring of muscle as Dean clenched around him and a whine escaped when it finally swelled up.

Blue eyes slid closed as Castiel’s mouth dropped open and his cock started to pump his seed inside the mess the other Alphas had left behind. He reached forward to stroke at Dean’s cock and delighted in the feeling of Dean’s cunt fluttering around him in response. It squeezed tightly down on his knot and had him moaning as he opened his eyes to look down at where they were joined together.

Dean continued to release broken noises each time Castiel touched him or ground against his ass until Castiel’s cock slipped free from his used cunt. “ _Alpha_.” He lay there as Castiel freed him from the breeding bench, pressed a large plug inside him to keep everything locked inside him and carefully carried him towards the bathroom.

Long fingers carefully moved over Dean’s body until most of the mess had been cleaned and Castiel was toweling Dean off. “You did so well for me.” He praised and pulled his Omega close to his chest to nuzzle against him. “You took all their knots so well. My beautiful little Omega.”

Castiel rested his hand on the impressive bulge of Dean’s come filled belly and he grinned, delighted, at the sight of how thoroughly his Omega had been used today.


End file.
